


Banana Pancakes

by deltachye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lime, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x jumin han]Wakin' up too early, maybe we could sleep in / Make you banana pancakes / Pretend like its the weekend now / There ain't no need to go outside[based off of lyrics from "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listening music: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson

 

* * *

 

_But baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this _

_Song is meant to keep you  
Doin' what you're supposed to _

_Wakin' up too early, maybe we could sleep in  
Make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like its the weekend now;  
We could pretend it all the time _

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'?  
There ain't no need to go outside_

“Jumin… You… need… to go to _work_.” The simple sentence was stuttered by his repetitive kisses, each sloppier than the last as he tried to settle back into bed.

“But do I _really_ need to?” he mused, a strong arm curling around your waist to lock you down if you tried to get up. You squirmed, facing him with the full intention to scold him. Your resolve crumbled at the sight of his face. You couldn’t help yourself from tracing a finger down his jaw, your palm curving to his face. The pricks of unshaved stubble was rough and he moved his head to kiss the tips of your fingers, his eyes still shut.

“Yes,” you replied wryly. “Jaehee will have a fit if you show up late. _Again_.” You tacked the last part on as a reference to the last time Jumin had pulled this stunt. Poor Assistant Kang had been running around the entirety of the city, trying to be in six places at once as he lazed around at home.

Not that _you_ minded, but for Jaehee’s sake, you decided to show a little bit of stern discipline for the Director. Jumin sighed out through his nose irritably.

“I don’t want to hear her name at home,” he mumbled, his voice still husky with the remnants of sleep. “I’ll go to work… later.”

He rolled with a sudden burst of energy that had previously been absent and had you pinned underneath him, his toned chest firm against your stomach. You could even feel his heart beat with yours underneath his plain cotton shirt. His lips were fastened against your jaw line, tracing down and down, leaving fresh bruises like rose petals atop freshly fallen snow.

Before he could get anywhere much farther, his cell rang, buzzing austerely on the nightstand. He froze as if being caught red-handed and sighed loudly.

“Aren’t you going to pick that up?” you asked breathlessly, your arms slung loosely around his neck. Your fingers wound themselves in his warm dark hair and he smirked at you, understanding your intentions, a smile painting light across his face.

“No,” he replied stately, descending upon you once again.

 

_But the telephone's singing ringing  
It's too early don't pick it up_

_We don't need to  
We got everything we need right here_

_And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms_

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow_

_Mmm, wake up slow_

Jumin’s apartment was on the 76th floor of the C&R owned building. His tall windows gave the illusion that you were floating in the sky, the lights of the city sprawling underneath like the vein of a glowing giant. The morning was a stormier one than most, bruised clouds drifting overhead as rain splattered the glass and wind howled to mask the muffled sounds of adoration underneath the sheets.

People had always blamed Jumin for being cold, but he was anything but. The only chill you felt from him was from the trail of kisses he left on your hot skin as they cooled in the air. His love was evident and added to the fire in your own chest, your hands gripping the sheets as his sleepy movements enraptured you.

Worries didn’t mean anything when he held you. His broad shoulders seemed to be able to shoulder anything, and if you held him up from below, it was as if the both of you could conquer the world’s trials and tribulations together.

Underneath the sheets you saw nothing of the rainy day outside. The sounds of wind died down to a muted pitter-patter of the rain, quieted even further under the blanket of security. You pressed your face to his chest and breathed, feeling at ease and as one with your lover.

“I love you,” he murmured. He said it often but never loudly, always in these quiet moments so that the words would have real weight. You grinned, the smile etched against his skin.

“Love you too… if you go to work on time.”

 

_Really don't mind the practice  
Cause you're my little lady_

_Lady lady love me  
Cause I love to lay here lazy_

_We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside_

_We could pretend it all the time  
And can't you see that it's just rainin'_

_There ain't no need to go outside  
Ain’t no need, ain’t no need_

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/gHWUQw


End file.
